Kotak Peringatan
by Sachika Arikazuto
Summary: Oneshoot membingungkan yang berlatar di rumah sakit tempat Sasuke bekerja sebagai dokter idola, studio salah satu channel TV terkenal di Tokyo tempat Saku dan Kisa bekerja, sekolah lama SasuSakuKisaNaru(?), apartemen Saku dan berakhir di rumah sakit lagi./silahkan baca jika berminat.
Oneshoot

Kotak Peringatan

Sachika Arikazuto

No copas. Cause i made this with my own brain

Warning:typo, OOC, no humor(bagusnya dibilang gitu), AU, Sakura's POV, and so many more.

Ini perpaduan yang aneh,tapi percayalah ini sudah lolos sensor untuk dibaca.

N kayaknya ratenya bagusan dibilang agak naik jadi T+ deh.

And this is it

,

,

,

Dokter tampan...

Dari keluarga terhormat...

Pendidikan tinggi...

Disiplin dan tegas...

Masih banyak lagi kelebihannya...

"Nomor 56, _douzo_ " aku sudah dipanggil ternyata

" _Ha'i_ "

Uhuk uhuk hiks hiks

'Hati-hati, dokternya sedikit sangat menyebalkan' bisik seseorang pirang berbaju serba putih

Ya...

Dibalik semua kelebihan, pasti ada kekurangan...

Dan kekurangannya adalah...

Menyebalkan...

Dingin...

Sombong...

Tukang meremehkan...

Hening bukan?! Padahal aku sudah ada didalam loh...

Dokternya sedang duduk diam di kursi kebesarannya membaca buku... Apa itu ya?! Warnanya putih bersih, tebal sekitar 25 senti lebih, tanpa gambar atau foto ilustrasi pada kovernya. Sepertinya itu warna sampul.

Hening...

Aku masih berdiri didepan pintu yang sudah ditutup

Setengah jam berlalu...

Kakiku mulai pegal...

Kami masih belum ada yang bergerak sejak hampir sejam yang lalu...

Meskipun seekor nyamuk mulai menggigitku dan mulai menimbulkan rasa gatal luar binasa

'Ruang periksa macam apa ini?! Ada seekor nyamuk?! Lucu sekali'

Sang dokter tampan melirik menggunakan ekor matanya sebentar, sepertinya gumamanku kebesaran.

"Upsy" aku lupa, hanya ada aku dan seorang patung bergerak disini, jadi gumaman sekecil apapun, pasti terdengar seperti teriakan. Apalagi dipasang alat kedap suara, entah tujuannya untuk apa?! Hm... Jadi curiga... Jangan-jangan ada hubungan khusus antara si dokter dan suster tadi...

Tenanglah, _readers san_... Susternya pria, dan rambutnya pirang durian. Kalian kenal siapa dia, kan?!

Kutunjukkan senyum atau cengiran terbaik(yang kentara terpaksa) milikku sebentar, lalu tanpa ekspresi lagi.

Aku tahu adegan ini

1

2

3

Tatapannya kembali ke buku

Tuh kan

Apa kubilang, aku bosan saat-saat seperti ini.

Tapi demi diperiksa, aku rela melakukan apapun. Demi karirku yang mengharuskanku selalu sehat.

Kukeluarkan papan lengkap dengan tali bertuliskan 'Aku patung yang perlu diperiksa kerusakannya'

Dengan begini pasti berhasil

Tidak, aku tidak seperti yang lainnya. Aku benar-benar ingin diperiksa dan diberi obat, pekerjaanku adalah seorang jurnalis. Bayangkan jika aku bersin didepan narasumber, pada siaran _Live_ , dan esoknya akan muncul berita dari tv lain bahwa aku menularkan flu pada orang hebat seperti, menteri atau pengamat misalnya... Oh, aku tak sanggup membayangkannya...

Itulah alasan aku berada disini, karena tubuhku lemah akan perubahan cuaca.

Setelah kupakai seperti kalung, berdiri diam lagi seperti patung.

Wehe, kalimatku sudah seperti pantun, _man_.

Sang dokter melirik tulisan pada papan yang kupakai dengan ekor matanya, menghembuskan napas pelan lalu berdiri, meregangkan otot, dan berkata "Berbaring disini" tanpa gerakan atau ekspresi

Uhuk uhuk hiks

Akhirnya... Berhasil juga...

Pelan dan kaku seperti patung, kulangkahkan kaki menuju tempat tidur periksa lalu... "Bisa langsung kuperiksa denyut jantungmu?!"

BLUSH

Oh... Justru inilah yang ingin kulakukan terakhir kali.

"Bagaimana kalau ukur berat badan dulu?! Atau-

"Atau lebih baik kau keluar!"

"Ng... Bagaimana ya... Aku punya alasan yang agak... Untuk itu... Jadi-

"Lebih baik kau cari dokter lain!"

Uhuk hiks

"Bukkan begitu, hanya saja... Aku... Sedikit... Ber... Ber... Ber... Ber...-

"5 detik dari sekarang"

"Ber... Ber.. BER..."

"2"

'berkeringat...' kuucapkan sekecil mungkin

"Pftt... E- EHM"

"Jadi bukannya lebih baik kalau ukur berat badan dulu?! Aku takut kelebihan lemak, atau kekurangan gizi... Tapi lebih baik kalau itu dilakukan terakhir kali"

"Hn, ukur disana"

Sudah kubilang kan, menyebalkan... Dokter mana coba, yang menyuruh pasiennya mungukur berat badan tanpa didampingi... Menunjuk dengan ekor matanya pula, Ckckck...

'48'

"Naik lima kilo ya?"

"Iya..." kutunjukkan senyum palsuku lagi, meskipun tidak dilihat.

"Sekarang tekanan darah"

Lengan panjang kaos semi kemejaku digulung sampai siku, lalu melepas kancing agar bisa digulung lagi sampai hampir bahu mungkin?!

"Baju yang merepotkan"

"Ini buatan _desainer_ muda terkenal loh, jangan sembarangan"

Tentu tidak dijawab, untuk apa coba?!

"(tekanan darah agak tinggi)"

'Sepertinya karena aku terlalu banyak mengamuk belakangan ini'

"Umur?!"

Ini adalah pertanyaan yang paling kubenci, jadi " _IF YOUR NOT HERE_... _BY MY SIDE_..." aku hanya bernyanyi asal dengan suara tinggi yang sengaja dibuat jelek(meskipun kenyataannya jauh lebih Omaygat ancurnya)

"Dasar pujangga cinta"

"Itu lagu, bukan rayuan. Untuk apa aku merayumu?! Ogah, amit-amit jabang buaya..."

,

,

Shine:karna shine gak tau pemeriksaan lain itu apa aja,jadi diskip , orang malas(takut) ke puskesmas.

Setelah beberapa pemeriksaan, tibalah pada bagian terakhir dan paling mendebarkan.

"Naikkan bajumu sampai perut"

Tidak kulakukan

Dug Dig Dug Dig Dug Dig Dug Dig

Menghela napas panjang dan berkata "Naikkan saja, aku bukan pria mesum"

Masih belum kulakukan

'Selalu saja membuang waktuku' gumamnya

"Te-Te-Te-Tetap saja aku takut... Bagaimana kalau kau-

"Kalau kau cari dokter lain saja"

"A-A-Aku perempuan, mana mungkin menunjukkan yang seperti itu dengan mudah"

Uhuk uhuk

"Lalu maumu?"

"N-N-N-Nyanyikan lagu saat meme-memeriksa de-detak j-jantungku"

"Tidak, cepatlah. Banyak pasien lain menunggu"

"Kalau begitu, kau akan kulaporkan pada Jiraiya _jii san_ karena mengabaikan keinginan pasien"

Meski begitu, ia takut pada atasannya, pamanku Jiraiya _jii san_. Wehehehe... Senjata andalan...

"Aku tidak takut ancamanmu"

"Aku benar-benar akan melaporkanmu loh, lihat" turun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan pelan menuju tasku berada

Hiks

Dari samping sini, terlihat matanya yang terbelalak.

Seringai jenakaku tersungging tipis

Menghela nafas panjang "Lagu apa?"

"Nina bobo"

Malah sekarang ia berbalik menyeringai

"Yakin tidak mau ganti?"

"Memang apa salah lagu itu?!"

"Itu adalah lagu yang memiliki arti lebih dari lagu pengantar tidur" pelan, ia mendekatiku. Aku yang tak tahu apapun hanya bisa mematung.

"Hee?!"

"Pedofil"

Tunggu, pedofil?! Sepertinya itu kata yang tidak asing, pedofil... Pedofil... Pedofil...

"Pedofil itu bukannya zat pemberi warna hijau pada daun ya?!"

"Klorofil" menggeleng pasrah(?) pelan dan mengatakan "Pedofilia"

Shine:ini cuman buatan shine doang tau bener apa kagak,kalo nina bobo punya arti yang lain.

"Ooh... Itu..."

5 detik...

1 menit...

1 menit lebih...

2 menit 48 detik...

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!" tak sadar, ternyata dokter Sasuke sudah berada satu jengkal didepanku.

Karena terus maju, tentu aku mundur menghindarinya

Dan sekarang punggungku sudah menabrak pinggiran tempat tidur

Shine:adegan ini membuat shine blushing,minna san...shine atuuut...tasukette...

BTtS

Menyeringai licik lalu...

'Berbaring dan diam saja atau kuhukum' berbisik di telingaku dengan nada... Em... Yang berbeda...

"Iya, iya. Aku menurut, berhenti menakut-nakuti dong"

"Bagus, semakin cepat kau selesai, semakin bagus untuk saraf otakku"

"Tapi menyanyi, ya?! Tidak ada penawaran"

"Hn, naikkan bajumu"

Aku masih takut...

"Kau masih ingin memberikan berita aktual untuk semua orang, kan?!" masih belum berani kulakukan. "Ikuti perintahku, pasti cepat sembuh"

Sembuh, berita, pemirsa, wawancara, jurnalis.

Akhirnya perlahan-lahan kuanggukkan kepalaku dan membuka satu kancing terbawah.

"Lagi. Kau mau tanganku salah parkir?!"

"M-H-P-Pervent, kau" tapi akhirnya kulakukan juga

"EHM. Niiii... Naa... Bobo..." stetoskop dimasukkan perlahan "Ooh niiina bo...bo" berpindah-pindah tempat dari sekitar dada kiri ke area perut "Kalau tidak bo...bo makanlah tomaaaaat" masih mencari area lain

"Ulangi dong. Periksa belum selesai, lagu sudah"

"Niiii... Naa- SELESAI. Cepat keluar"

Dan yang baru kutemukan adalah...

Dia punya suara yang luar biasa jelek...

"Resep dokter?! Hasil pemeriksaan?! Apa penyakit yang kuderita?!"

Menghela nafas lagi "Duduk diam disana"

Ia kembali duduk di kursi kebesarannya dan menulis sesuatu

Hening beberapa menit...

"Kok lama?!"

"Kalau cepat, tulis utang namanya"

Hening beberapa saat lagi...

"Aku tidak akan lumpuh, kan?!"

"Hn, aku akan sangat menunggu saat itu tiba" berdehem pelan lalu "Kau. Hanya. Terserang. Flu. Biasa. Bawakan resep ini, jangan dibuang lagi"

Saat mulutku baru akan terbuka untuk mengucapkan sesuatu

"Tidak ada hasil pemeriksaan. Ini hanya FLU, bukan HIV"

"Bicaramu kok sadis. Perkataan adalah doa loh, nanti kulaporkan kalau kau medoakanku sakit itu"

Menghela nafas entah sudah yang keberapa kali "Aku. Tidak. Takut. Karena. Aku. Tidak. Bersalah" memajukan wajahnya kearahku

"Sudahlah, cepat berikan padaku. Ngantuk kalau terus berada disini"

"Sudah kubilang, nina bobo itu lagu mantra pengantar tidur" nada bicaranya masih datar

"Berisik. Kalau aku tidur disini, kau pasti akan melakukan hal yang macam-macam"

"Itu kau tahu" mulai berubah

"HIY, kumasukkan koran baru tahu rasa, kau"

"Masukkan fotoku yang _hot_ , ya" sekarang jadi aneh

OOC, kan?! Awalnya dingin... Akhirnya menyebalkan...

"Cabul, mesum, _hentai_ , _pervent_ , banyak lagi"

"Hati-hati dijalan, sayang" dia melambai pelan padaku

Biasa, panggilan sayang itu biasa... Pasti pasien lainnya juga begitu...

Agak lain saat memikirkan hal itu

,

,

Sepulang dari tempat praktek, langsung ke kantor.

"Parasetamol, vitamin B complex dan obat sirup untuk batuk..." hanya kutatap semua obat itu bosan "Dokter semacam dia itu, seharusnya tidak ada. Seharusnya semua dokter itu... Murah senyum, ramah, selalu memenuhi permintaan pasien, dan hal baik lainnya yang membuat orang ingin sakit lagi dan datang"

'Ingin sakit lagi?! Haha, aneh'

"Hoy, siap-siap. Kita harus ke SIJHS"

Shine:Suna International Junior High School

BTtS

"Untuk apa datang saat jam pulang sekolah?!"

"Mewawancarai Kepsek"

"Kasus?!"

"Ada siswa yang ketahuan menggunakan narkotika saat jam kosong"

"HEEEEEEE?!"

"Biasa saja, dong. Telinga nih, bukan TOA"

,

,

,

Sehabis wawancara, dengan rasa penasaran tinggi kuputuskan untuk berkeliling sendiri.

"Sekolah ini sudah berubah banyak. Kelasku yang juga sudah bagus sekarang. Padahal itu adalah kelas untuk anak-anak bodoh dan lemot"

 _Uchiha Sasuke my husband_

Sasuke kun no koibito

 **Uchiha san marriage me**

Sasuke, kamulah takdirku

Uchiha Mizura 3 Uchiha Sasuke

KUBUNUH KAU SASUKE

 _ **Jantungmu hanya boleh berdetak untukku**_

Dan banyak lagi coretan tangan pada dinding didepanku

"Ruangan baru, kok dinding ini tidak dihancurkan atau dicat ulang?! Tulisan-tulisan gila ini harus dipunahkan. Apalagi dua yang terbawah ini, merujuk pada siswi psikopat"

"Tunggu dulu, tulisan tinta merah bertuliskan 'Kubunuh kau Sasuke' ini kan milikku. KOK MASIH ADA?!"

"Nama ini... Kok terasa semakin tidak asing, ya?! Siapa Uchiha Sasuke?! Hm... Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke... Sasuke... Oiya... Dia kan _Cleaning Service_ kantorku... Kasihan ya, dulu dicintai para gadis, sekarang dicintai para pembersih lantai... Wahahahaha"

"Dia itu adik kelas yang sangat terkenal, ya? Sampai sudah bekerja juga masih sama"

"Kisame _senpai_ , jangan mengagetkan dong. Kupukul loh" menggaruk belakang kepalaku sejenak, "Sasuke itu bukannya OB kantor, ya?!"

"A-APA?! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA... Hoy, orang sehebat dia, kau samakan dengan OB?! Wahahahahahahahaha..."

Tidak terpengaruh tawanya, aku bertanya "Memangnya menurutmu, OB kita siapa?!"

Tawanya terhenti "Mitsugi Daimaru" lalu berlanjut lagi

"Bukannya UCHIHA SASUKE?!"

Shine:Mitsugi itu hanya buatan shine ya,marga asli Daimaru(laki-laki yang menyukai dan selalu mengerjai Temari tapi sudah mati) itu shine gak tau.

BTtS

Tertawa cukup lamaaaaaaa... Lalu menjawab "Mungkin kau mengingat penyanyi bernama Daisuke, kali. Kau menggabungkan nama Dai maru dan Sa suke, kan?! HOY, kau lupa ya?! Kalau baru pulang dari tempat prakteknya?!"

"Siapa?!"

"UCHIHA SASUKE"

"Ah, sok tau kau. Aku kan baru pulang dari tempat praktek dokter super menyebalkan dan dingin bernama- ..."

5 detik...

10 menit...

Seperempat menit...

"HAH?!"

"Akhirnya sadar juga, OOOY... Kuotamu habis?! Jaringan pada otakmu kok lemot?! Ganti kartu, sana"

"J-Jadi... Dokter _hentai_ itu, alumni SIJHS?! Kelas berapa?! Kok aku tidak mengenalnya?!"

"Dia anak akselerasi, WOY. Ketua kelas sekaligus ketua OSIS. Anak dari pemilik sekolah Internasional ini. Pemuda paling dipuja para gadis bahkan nenek peyot. Selalu menjadi pusat perhatian dimanapun ia berada. Dasar adik kelas kudet, kau"

Diam sejenak...

Mencerna semua yang dikatakan Kisame _san_...

Mulai berpikir...

Merasa bodoh...

Ingin bunuh diri...

Kehilangan akal...

Tubuh kaku...

Otak tid-

"Jangan melamun, HOY. Bersyukurlah kau bisa terus bersamanya dengan tubuh lemahmu"

'Tubuh lemah, tubuh lemah... Dia pikir aku senang, bisa bertemu orang yang sesok itu'

"Ayo pulang, Hiruzen _jii san_ sebentar lagi akan mengunci gerbang, loh"

Shine:kasihan yah,kakek Konoha jadi Hokage,disini jadi penjaga bukannya shine bilang kalo penjaga sekolah itu gak hebat, rumah pendidikan itu pekerjaan yang sangat mulia*sibuksendiri.

BTtS

,

,

,

Shine:ini semua adalah kalimat" yang dilontarkan Saku,meskipun tanda kutipnya pisah"

BTtS

Duduk dilantai balkon saat malam hari, memang sangat menenangkan.

Warna langit malam ini... Kok seperti warna rambut...

BLUSH

"Ternyata kita seumuran ya, Sasuke Uchiha. Sekolah juga seatap, hanya saja... Kau itu dikelas tertinggi, berbanding terbalik denganku..." senyum manis terkembang diwajahku

Rasanya agak aneh, memikirkan pria yang bahkan tidak kukenal baik. Ada perasaan berbeda, seperti...

'Dokter lebih cerdas dibanding jurnalis'

Kata-katanya dua bulan lalu, saat pergantian musim antara dingin dan semi terngiang dikepalaku. Aku mewawancarai orang-orang hebat, kau?! Mewawancarai obat-obat hebat. Jelas aku yang lebih _amazing_ dibandingkan kau, karena urusanku dengan manusia, bukan obat.

"GRRRRRR, dokter _pervent_ itu harus musnah dari otakku"

Samsak yang kutempelkan rambut sewarna malam dan jas dokter membuatku semakin terbalut emosi. Penampilan yang sengaja kubuat seperti dokter keluargaku(meskipun aku menolak dan ingin ganti dokter dan ditolak oleh semua anggota keluarga) ini memang benar-benar membuatku ingin memukulnya hingga lepas dari gantungan.

"Tidur lebih awal sepertinya bisa menenangkanku"

Yah, jauh lebih baik dibandingkan menghancurkan samsak di balkon.

Berbalik ke kanan

Lalu ke kiri

Kanan lagi

Lalu kiri

Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya berputar-putar seperti ini.

"Malah jadi susah tidur. Iih... Kesialan jenis apa ini, _Kami Sama_?! Sejak 12an sudah bertemu namun tidak mengenali satu sama lain?! Dan saat sudah 23 bertemu lagi?! Bahkan dia yang sekarang jauh lebih memancing emosi dibandingkan dulu"

"Gara-gara dia, aku kehilangan saat bahagiaku bermain bersama teman se gengku. Pesona sintingnya itu membuat mereka jauh lebih tertarik untuk memandangnya dibandingkan menggosipkan segala hal. Saat-saat menggosip juga hanya diisi dengan pembahasan tentang Uchiha _san_ , _sama_ dan _kun_ , Sasuke _san_ , _sama_ dan _kun_ ,Sasu _kun_ ,dan banyak lagi sebutan untuknya. Che, apa bagusnya sih, Uchiha ayam itu?!"

Shine:Buanyakkk banget...meskipun gak sampe sempurna,dia itu memenuhi hampir semua kelebihan manusia, Saku chan juga jatuh cinta sama Sasu kun

BTtS

"Weeeeh... Kukira baru jam sepuluh malam. Ternyata sudah jam tiga pagi?! Kok aku belum merasakan kantuk sedikitpun, sih?!"

BOOF

'Mungkin karena kau menyukainya. Akuilah, dia tampan dan mapan, kan?!' malaikat kanan membisikiku

Blush

"J-Jangan bicara begitu... Aku benci mengakuinya"

BOOF

'HUUUH... Tetap saja, dia menghina pekerjaan yang sejak dulu kau cita-citakan' iblis kiri ikut serta

"CK, benar juga. Padahal banyak sekali yang sudah kukorbankan untuk menjadi jurnalis"

UHUK

'Benar kan?! Kau ingat saat tadi dia menghimpitmu di ruangannya?! Dari sana kau bisa menyimpulkan seberapa mesumnya dia. Kau masih bisa merona dan- hey, suara detak jantungmu terdengar keras. Hentikan!' iblis kiri berpenampilan sepertiku namun berbaju merah dan bertanduk runcing ini, mulai memarahiku.

 _'Baka_ , kau ingin dia mati?! Kalau dia mati, kita berdua juga akan musnah, _baka_ ' dan sekarang malah diomeli mahkluk serupa namun bersayap hijau muda dan baju putih gading, atau bisa kita sebut malaikat kanan.

"Aku benci mengetahui dia itu sombong, dingin, dan suka meremehkan orang. Itu membuatku semakin merasa... GRRRR... INGIN KUBUNUH DIA"

'Stttt... Jangan teriak-teriak. Kalau _Kaa san_ dan atau _Tou san_ mu bangun, kau dimarahi loh' iblis kiri

'Pantas kau ditakdirkan menjadi iblis kiri, otakmu saja kecil. Ini kan apartemennya. Berteriak sekencang apapun tidak akan dimarahi, apalagi disini dipasang alat kedap suara yang entah tujuannya untuk apa?!' malaikat kanan

'Jangan berlagak seolah kalian itu mahkluk yang sangat cerdas. Kalau berani, ayo bertanding cerdas cermat denganku. Biar gadis ini- siapa namanya?! Yang menjadi jurinya' iblis kiri

'Baaaka... Nama manusia yang menjadi korbanmu saja, kau tidak tahu namanya. Lalu bagaimana bisa kau membawanya ke neraka, HUH?! _BAKA_ , _BAKA_ , _BAKA_!' malaikat kanan

" _URUSAI_... MENGHILANG SANA, KALIAN! Mengganggu konsentrasi tidurku saja"

BOOF

Uhuk uhuk uhuk

Keduanya menghilang sesuai keinginanku

"Ini jauh lebih baik. Aku harus tidur secepatnya. Banyak laporan yang harus kuurus besok"

,

"Sialnya aku tak bisa tidur sedetikpun. Otakku selalu dipenuhi si Uchiha malam itu. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, aku harus rutin minum obat dari resepnya. Bahkan aku bingung, kenapa sekarang semua yang terjadi padaku harus berhubungan dengannya sih?! TAKDIR BODOH APA INII! AAAAAAAAAA... PUSING!"

"Sekarang sirup rasa aneh ini"

UHUK

"Tidak ada tanda-tanda akh akan sembuh dalam waktu dekat. Padahal lusa, aku dan Kisame senpai harus terbang ke Ame untuk mewawancarai orang sehebat Hanzo _sama_. Kalau sampai aku batuk, bersin atau menarik ingus sekali saja, bisa lenyap pekerjaan kesayanganku"

" _KUSSO_... Kenapa harus saat musim peralihan, sih?! Dua saat yang sangat kutunggu dan tidak pernah kutunggu"

"Kok, kepalaku semakin pusing ya?!"

"AA'" seruku saat melihat sesuatu yang...

,

,

Mata penuh kantung + merah

Wajah lusuh & lelah

Tenaga 20% - 10%

Dalam perut sedang diadakan _marching band_

"Menyedihkan" dokter dingin ini berargumen seraya menggeleng kasihan

"Hm... Tragis lebih tepat..." ralatku

Sebenarnya, _zombie_ lebih cocok.

"Ada apa lagi?!"

Ini semua terjadi karena paman tuaku yang menolak keluhanku, sakitnya tepat kena hatiku loh. Dan malah dibawakan utusan untuk mengantarku ke ruang periksanya Uchiha Sasuke. Huh, memang aku tidak tahu dimana tempatnya?! Katanya 'Mengeluh sama yang kasih resep, sana. Aku hanya atasannya yang polos dan tidak tahu apapun' che, polos konon... Lalu perpustakaan seluas dua hektar(?) berisi buku-buku _ero_ mu itu apa, huh?!

Memanyunkan mulut semanyun-manyunnya "Hanya seorang pasien yang menyampaikan keluhannya"

"Silahkan, nona" nada bicaranya berubah lagi

"HOY, dokter... dari kotak peringatan pada obat sirup dari resepmu itu, tepatnya di baris terakhir... tertulis bahwa 'Hentikan penggunaan obat jika terjadi susah tidur, jantung berdebar dan pusing', lalu bagaimana lagi?!... Aku harus sehat secepatnya, sedangkan efek samping obat ini sudah terlihat jelas padaku... Kau harus bertanggung jawab untuk resep obat yang salah, dokter..."

"Bagaimana kalau aku bertanggung jawab dengan merawatmu?!"

"Tapi, aku punya jadwal yang padat"

Uhuk UHUK

"Kalau begitu... Menikahlah denganku agar aku bisa merawatmu seumur hidupku dan menjadi dokter pribadimu"

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!"

,

,

,

This is the end of the story

,

,

,

Ngomong session:

Sudah shine bilang sejak awal loh,ini fict yg sangat makasih buat yg baca sampe sini,anda punya tingkat kesabaran yg sangat tinggi.

Fict yg penuh dengan kata 'HEEEEEEEEE' ya,kan?!karna hanya itulah yg bisa menggambarkan kekagetan Saku.n banyak teriakan seperti 'OY' dan'HOY'

Shine gak bermaksud untuk membuatnya menjadi rate yg saja otak shine tiba" berubah mesum gini,n jari shine lah yg jadi korban karna harus mengikuti keinginan otak.

Kebanyakan oneshoot yg shine bikin itu,gak ada dibuat cuman untuk melampiaskan ide yg mungkin hanya muncul sesaat.

Awalnya Naruto ditulis suster,tapi pas nanya sama Kaa san,namanya ya?!trus Kaa san bilang *Masa' laki" namanya suster juga?!*abis itu shine langsung membayangkan Naruto(bukan Naruko) pake rok putih selutut n memegang papan ,imut" aneh

Maunya sih,bikin multi...tapi otak n kemampuan shine gak yg shine wajib lanjutin aja,ada oneshoot yg sunnah buat shine publish bersama update Love Story aja,wajib bikin dua chap* ...cuman itu yg bisa shine ngomong sekarang. N

Huruf terakhir

Arigatou n review please

Tambahan:setelah ini akan ada fict baru yang berinisial Y. E. G.

Numpang iklan:

Light and Dark: bercerita tentang pembunuh bayaran [BlackShing] beraura gelap dan [KFU] entahlah mereka ini apa -_-a yang ditawan sama BlackShing karna kalah nyusup buat blablablabla...{supernatural fict}

Different but Same: tentang Sasuke yang selalu merasa sial karena bertemu gadis aneh yang awalnya dikira bisu dan blablablabla... {penuh kelucuan dan keOOCan}

Dark Side: berkisah tentang pasangan tunangan(?) SasuSaku yang sangat disegani karena kekuatan yang kalau digabungkan bisa sangat mengerikan, bahkan bisa mengalahkan dua batalyon klan Senju dan Uchiha, kembalinya masa lalu mereka berdua, dan Sakura yang diharuskan memberikan penerus sebelum blablablabla... {supernatural fict}


End file.
